masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:LustigeAmsel
Persönliches * Änderungen in Vorbereitung * Auch ich: eins, zwei, drei, vier * Dabei (hier im ME-Wiki) seit: 25.01.2015 um 11:28 * Lieblings- ** Organisation: Allianz (positives Aushängeschild der Menschen), Turianische Hirachie (wegen der Gesellschaftsstruktur) und das Geth-Konsens (weil sie einfach toll sind) ** Raumsschiff: Geth-Schlachtschiff (unglaublich mächtig), Allianz-Träger (wenig bekannte Infos, auch sehr mächtig) ** Fahrzeug: Mako, dicht gefolgt von einer Staubwolke, in der die Konkurrenz erstickt. ** Charakter: schwere Entscheidung, Tali oder Garrus ** Kreatur: Urz Meine Ausrüstung * Mass Effect ** HMWA X (Hyperschall-Lauf X, Hyperschall-Lauf X, Hammer III) ** HMWSR X (Laufverlängerung VII, Laufverlängerung VII, Hochexplosiv X) ** HMWSG X (Hyperschall-Lauf X, Teniferierung X, Sledgehammer X) ** HMWP X (Hyperschall-Lauf X,Teniferierung X, Hammer III) ** Granaten (Sprengstoff X) ** Predator H X (Schild-Interface X, Schild-Interface X) * Mass Effect 2 ** M-76 Revenant ** M-92 Mantis ** M-22 Eviscerator ** M-3 Predator ** M-920 Cain ** N7-Atemgerät-Helm ** Schildgurt ** N7-Schulterschutz ** Schwere Dämpfungshandschuhe ** N7-Beinschienen * Mass Effect 3 ** N7-Typhoon V (Hochgeschwindigkeitslauf III, Durchschlagsmod II) ** N7-Valiant V (Laufverlängerung III, Durchschlagsmod III) ** N7-Hurricane V (Hochgeschwindigkeitslauf III, Kühlkörper II) ** N7-Piranha V (Großkaliberlauf II, Shredder-Mod II) ** N7 Eagle V (Schwerer Pistolenlauf III, Durchschlagsmod III) ** Cerberus-Sturmpanzerung * Mass Effect: Andromeda ** Universalklinge IX ** N7-Valkyrie VIII (Langer Lauf IX, Schnellverschluss IX, Schweres Magazin IX, Aufklärungszielfernrohr VII, Kinetische Spule, Kinetische Spule, Kinetische Spule, Kinetische Spule, Doppelmodplatz-Erweiterung) ** Isharay VII (Verstärkter Lauf IX, Kalibriertes Verschlussgehäuse IX) ** N7-Piranha IX (Kurzer Lauf VII, Schnellverschluss IX) ** N7-Eagle IX (Kurzer Lauf IX, Kalibrierter Verschluss VII) ** Weltraumforscher-Panzerung ** Weltraumforscher-Helm Anzeichen für eine ME-Sucht * Ich verstehe bei Lied One Day von Bakermat bei dem Abschnitt "on the red hills of georgia" immer "only direkt assumed control", was mich immer an die Sprüche des Vorboten in ME2 denken lässt. * Über 600€ für verschiedenes ME-Zeug sprechen für sich. *Die Autokorrektur meines Handys will mir andauernd Begriffe wie "GARDIAN-Laser" oder "Turianer" andrehen... *16.720 Dateien (meist Sreenshots) in 37 Ordnern (wenn überhaupt schlecht sortiert) warten auf ihre "Auswertung" Das Makounser Mako unser in der Normandy, geheiligt werde dein Name. Deine Landungen kommen. Deine schlechte Steuerung geschehe, wie auf Asteroiden, so auf Planeten. Unser täglichen Bodenkampf gib uns heute. Und vergib uns unsere Verzweiflung, wie auch wir vergeben den Programmierern. Und führe uns nicht in mit dem Shuttle oder Hammer in Versuchung, sondern erlöse uns von dem Bösen. Denn dein ist die Hauptkanone und die Panzerung und die Schilde in Ewigkeit. Vollgas. Interessen innerhalb (und außerhalb) von Mass Effect * (Raum-)Schiffe * Technik * Geschichte Mass Effect-Spiele und Gegenstände * Spiele ** Mass Effect *** Kollisionskurs *** Pinnacle-Station ** Mass Effect 2 *** Absturzstelle der Normandy *** Ankunft *** Bogenprojektor *** Cerberus Panzerung und Schrotflinte *** Cerberus-Netzwerk *** Feuergänger *** Genesis *** Kasumi - Gestohlene Erinnerungen *** Kollektoren-Waffe und -Panzerung *** Overlord *** Versteck des Shadow Broker *** Zaeed - Der Preis der Rache ** Mass Effect 3 *** Aus der Asche *** Bodenwiderstand-Pack *** Chakram-Werfer *** Citadel (noch nicht gespielt) *** Erde *** Extended Cut (noch nicht gesehen) *** Feuerkampf-Pack *** Leviathan *** N7 Collector's Edition Pack *** N7-Kriegsausrüstung *** Omega *** Rebellion *** Reckoner-Knight-Panzerung *** Abrechnung *** Schrotflintenpack AT12 Raider *** Sturmgewehr M55 Argus *** Vergeltung *** Wiederauferstehung ** Mass Effect: Andromeda * Comics ** Erlösung ** Evolution ** Foundation 1 ** Foundation 2 ** Foundation 3 *** Die Ewigkeit ist für immer *** Wer zuletzt lacht ** Heimatwelt ** Incursion ** Invasion *** Conviction ** Inquisition * Romane ** Blendwerk (noch nicht gelesen) ** Der Aufstieg (noch nicht gelesen) ** Die Offenbarung ** Vergeltung (noch nicht gelesen) * Artbooks **Mass Effect 2 Collectors' Edition Art Book **The Art of The Mass Effect Universe **The Art of Mass Effect **The Art of Mass Effect 3 * Filme ** Paragon Lost * Schiffsmodelle ** Allianz Kreuzer ** SSV Normandy SR-1 ** SSV Normandy SR-2 ** Allianz Shuttle ** Allianz SX3 Jäger ** Turianer Kreuzer * Sonstiges ** Allianz-Navy-Schlüsselanhänger ** Galactic Codex: Essentials Edition 2183 ** N7 T-Shirt Was mir noch fehlt * Mobil ** Mass Effect Galaxy (nicht mehr erhältlich) ** Mass Effect Infiltrator (nicht mehr erhältlich) ** Mass Effect 3 Datapad (nicht mehr erhältlich) *The Final Hours Of Mass Effect 3 (vielleicht) * Bücher ** Feuertaufe (vielleicht) *Comics ** Discovery (vielleicht)